Peligro dentro del Paraíso
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Dean y Sam llegan a Hawaii en busca de una criatura sobrenatural. Allí se encuentran con cierto detective de Jersey y su Seal


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**N/A: **_McDanno, Destiel_. _Crossover Supernatural. One-Shot._

**Capítulo Único:** Peligro dentro del Paraíso.

Dean mira el cielo hawaiano con una sonrisa de medio lado, acomodando sus gafas de sol y metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su traje del FBI mientras Sam murmura la muy mala idea de adentrarse en terreno peligroso con las Sirenas.

Los hermanos Winchester no habían tenido la intención de involucrarse con los asesinatos ocurridos en la últimas semanas en la isla de Oahu, después de todo no lo creían necesario después de lo ocurrido con Lucifer, pero la situación se había descarriado logrando que inevitablemente visitaron el Paraíso. Con Cas y Jack en otros asuntos, Dean y Sam se encontraron viajando juntos como en los "viejos tiempos".

\- ¿Sabes? Deberíamos quedarnos aquí... -murmura el hermano mayor, viendo a las mujeres desfilar con sus tablas de surf- No está tan mal.

Sam hace una risa falsa sin despegar la mirada de un viejo libro encontrado en el bunker, no era demasiado pero su única salida era esa por la que tendrían que concentrarse.

\- ¿Si? Pues ya veremos que opina Cas.

Ante ello, Dean hace un mojin con los labios mientras se cruza de brazos.

[•••]

No les cuesta demasiado llegar a la playa donde las Sirenas devoraron a ese turista español, las patrullas de la policía local y las vallas con las cintas amarillas no eran muy discretas que digamos. Dean estaría dispuesto hacer un chiste sobre ello sino fuera porque ambos son interceptados por un hombre rubio de baja estatura, por sus fachas no era de aquí.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlos? -preguntó él con una ceja alzada, seguramente esperando una explicación lógica a su presentación allí.

\- Soy el agente Stark -se presentó Dean con su identificación falsa del FBI- Y el es mi compañero Banner... -dijo señalando a Sam- Estamos aquí para hablar sobre la muerte de Ruben Villareal.

El hombre no parece creerles nada. Alza una mano y luego niega, como si se arrepintiese de hacer de hacer algún comentario a cambio.

\- Detective Danny Williams, Five-0...

Danny gira y los ignora, Dean no necesita mucho para seguirlo pese a no tener invitación. Sam, en cambio, se que a rezagado.

\- ¿Algo de lo que nos pueda ser útil? -preguntó Dean con falso tono profesional.

El detective apenas volteó a verlo.

\- No se metan en problemas.

[•••]

Danny Williams había sido el menor de sus problemas sobre el caso de las Sirenas. Steve McGarrett, su perro guardián -_a decir de Dean_\- había sido un jodido dolor en el culo, por lo que la tarea de acercarse al área de asesinato era una tarea imposible.

Debían buscar otra manera de tomar a la Sirena y su cría sino es que quisieran otra muerte.

\- Deja de gruñir, Dean -imploró Sam dentro del auto alquilado- El Detective Williams después de todo tuvo razón, llamamos la atención, si queremos hacer nuestro trabajo, debemos mantener un perfil bajo.

Dean lo observa de lado y vuelve a comer de su raspado de fresa y limón.

Antes de ser echados de allí por McGarrett -_siendo secundado por el HPD_\- Danny se había acercado a ellos y les aconsejó no meterse en la línea de fuego de su compañero pues eso no facilitaría el trabajo de área. También había ofrecido reunirse para hablar sobre el procedimiento del caso, pero desistieron teniendo en cuenta que no era un homicidio común.

\- Cállate, Samantha -gruñe de mal humor- Tú lo único que quieres es ir a verle el trasero al Detective Williams.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano es la única respuesta que obtiene.

[•••]

Durante los últimos tres días, Williams se ha aparecido junto a ellos en más de una ocasión, desconcertandolo. Era como si el otro hombre supiera dónde iban a estar investigando, y no como si se quejaran, después de todo Sam pareció prenderse al hombre mayor como una pulga.

Dean no lo juzgará. Ha visto a Danny tratar a Sam, habían conocido a su hija y su historial, era de esperarse que su hermano encontrase admirable los sacrificios que había hecho para estar con ella luego de lo que John había hecho con su familia cuando Mary murió.

Solo esperaba que Sam no se emocionara demasiado con el detective, McGarrett no les tiene mucha estima.

[•••]

Sam y Danny se largan tras una potencial pista mientras Dean quedó varado en el Palacio junto al Seal. No era precisamente lo mejor de su día, pero alguien tiene que desviar la atención de la policía de las Sirenas.

McGarrett no habla demasiado, enfocando su atención de marine patentada en la computadora portátil en la oficina y regalandole pequeñas miradas desde la distancia, como si no quisiera tenerle fuera de su vista.

Dean cree que es un idiota pretencioso. _Extraña a Cas. _

Su móvil suena con la llegada de un mensaje, acorta la distancia hasta la oficina de McGarrett con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tenemos una pista.

[•••]

La pista es falsa, claramente, pero les daría el tiempo suficiente para actuar, asesinar a la Sirena y dejar el cuerpo en estado de suicidio. Después de todo los Five-0 necesitaban una prueba física de un culpable.

Los hermanos estaban listos para partir, equiparse con lo necesario para seguir con su travesía y terminar de una buena vez por todas.

El Detective Williams les detiene antes de que pudieran huir hacia el coche de alquiler.

Sam al verlo no puede evitar la sonrisa de idiota enamorado.

\- Detective Williams.

El rubio alza una mano con una sonrisa torcida que seguro hizo orinar a Sam.

\- Dime Danny, Sam, insisto -dice el hombre de Jersey- Oí que ya tienen planes de volver al continente, tan rápido -comenta con los brazos cruzados.

Dean tiene una mala espina sobre ésto.

\- Oh, si. Mi compañero y yo llegamos con la intención de ayudar, pero vemos que lo tienen todo controlado.

Danny no responde de inmediato, se toma el tiempo en llevar sus manos hasta sus caderas.

\- Entiendo, es una lastima, ya me había gustado tenerlos conmigo... -dijo suavemente, enfocando su mirada en su hermano.

Sam parece derretirse. Dean rueda los ojos, sintiendo pena ajena.

\- También nos gustó la corta asociación, Detec... Danny -respondió Sam colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón gris.

\- Bueno, los invitaría a ambos a una cena en casa... -dijo el hombre de Jersey con un gesto burdo de mano- Pero últimamente he tenido algo extraño en mi patio trasero...

\- ¿Algo extraño? -preguntó Dean con el ceño fruncido.

\- Oh, si. Creo que es un perro sin pelo, o un gato -comentó Danny perezoso- No lo sé, llamaré a Control Animal para que verifiquen.

\- ¿Dices que aparece durante la noche? -preguntó Sam con atención.

\- Si ¿Extraño, verdad? -dijo Danny encogiéndose de hombros, desinteresado- Suerte, muchachos.

El Detective Williams saluda con su cabeza antes de marcharse hacia su Camaro y un no muy agradable Navy Seal.

La idea de que la cría de la Sirena estuviera dando vueltas por allí es fuerte en las mentes de ambos hermanos.

[•••]

Haberse colado en el patio trasero de un policía, segundo al mando de la fuerza de élite del Gobernador, fue fácil. _Demasiado_. Por lo que, al abrirse la puerta de la casa del Detective, no les sorprende ver a dicho hombre con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada en gesto desafiante.

\- ¿Saben? Cuando dos hombres supuestamente del FBI llegan a la isla para un caso, no suelen usar nombres como Stark o Banner -dice Danny caminando hacia ellos- ¿Qué? ¿Starsky o Hutch ya estaban ocupados?

Sam bajó la vista como si estuviera avergonzado. Dean gruñe mientras se enfrenta al otro hombre.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú que no somos policías?

Danny sonrió de medio lado.

\- Porque leí los libros.

_Oh_...

\- ¿Entonces tú...?

\- A mi hija le gusta ¿Si? -Danny se encoje de hombros, viéndose realmente enojado- Al venir a Hawaii lo último que esperaba era encontrarme a los hermanos Winchester ¿Si? -gruñó mientras los apuntó con un dedo- A si que sea lo que sea que estén cazando, háganlo rápido -ordenó antes de darse la vuelta y volver al interior del hogar.

Sam a su lado suspiró.

\- Él es intenso -susurró bajo la oscuridad del jardín.

Dean giró lentamente hacia su hermano.

_Tal vez la idea de Hawaii no era como lo había pensado. _


End file.
